3 AM
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Joe Mercy has called in priests to help exorcise his wife Mary from the demons inside her with gruesome results.


3:00 AM

It is midnight, the cozy Victorian neighborhood are asleep at the hour except for one man by the name of Joe having a smoke at his own doorstep. He had called the priests on such short notice. His wife's condition was getting worse. It all started a month ago when his wife, Mary said she was hearing noises in the attic. "It must be rats," was his response until he went up in the attic to set traps. There were no rats to be seen but he did feel uneasy being there. It felt like something evil was watching him.

About a day or two later his wife's mood began to change. Mary was usually a sweet and gentle woman who never raised her voice in anger. It happened when Joe came home from work excepting the house to be clean as always (Mary was a bit of a clean freak) only to be welcomed by a huge mess with Mary standing in a circle of filth. Thinking they were robbed Joe went to his wife hoping she was ok. "Mary, Mary….what happened here?" She didn't respond, the only sound that came out of her was her giggling as if this was funny.

"Mary what's wrong with you? Why do you think it's funny?"

"_Mary, Mary quite contrary,_

_How does your garden grow?"_

"What?" Joe looked at his wife confused. Mary would act so strangely like this. She wouldn't stand in the middle of the room around filth and laugh about it. In fact if she ever saw one thing out of place she would flip and try to fix the mistake. At that moment he knew this wasn't his wife, at least not exactly her. Feeling scared for her he made her look at him, not even her eyes look like Mary's. Mary's eyes were blue, these eyes were green. "Mary….are you in there?" she still didn't respond then turned away upstairs smiling away as if she was high.

Since then it had gotten worse. A week past by when Mary's work called him for an emergency. "Is this Joe Mercy?"

"Yes this is Joe, is my wife alright?" he asked feeling panic rise within him. There was screaming in the background with someone else (no, something) was cursing away. "YOU KEEP YOUR SHITTY FINGERS AWAY FROM MY GOD DAWN CUNT!"

"It's your wife…..she's not well. I don't know what set her off." He didn't wait to hear the rest; he knew something horrible was happening at the hospital. When he finally got Saint Peter's Hospital in the Trauma Ward he found Mary being held down by several nurses. She was thrashing wildly on the ground as others were attending to the assaulted cancer patient. "The only thing I did was touch her arm to get my attention then she starts attacking me with a needle."

"You did more then touch my arm you dirty old man, grabbing my ass the same way you always did with favorite daughter." The old man looked at the woman who looked like Mary in shock.

"That's a lie; I've never hurt my daughter that way!"

"Oh but you did and you should be proud because she's the finest whore ever fucked!" Laughed the New Mary, bucking her hips in mockery of his daughter then stopped when put under tranquilizers. After that she was discharged from the hospital and was put on paid vacation for three weeks. "I've never seen her act like that, she was always so nice even when the patients were rude to her," said one of her co-workers. He can tell on her face she was as startled as he was.

After the hospital incident Mary's condition was getting worse. One day she would be very withdrawn and the next she would be very chatty or worse violent. Whenever these strange mood swings came along he would take her to very doctor and specialist he could find. Mary went through CAT Scans, MRI's, neurologists and even went to a shrink to find out what was wrong with her. The answer was always the same: She's fine.

Joe looked at his watch, feeling impatient; it was 12:30 AM. "God, what's taking them so long," he said cursing under his breath. He looked up at the window were they shared the same bed. Earlier he woke up to see Mary in a crab like position with blood spewing into his face. Pushing her off him he quickly got the tranquilizers (he had to use 3) to finally get her to relax and have her tied to the bed. Later he called the priests.

Once a black Cadillac pulled unto his driveway he knew it was them. He went out to greet them and told them what happened. "I'm so glad you are willing to help me, even though it's not approved to the Vatican."

"I believe this is a matter that needs to be fixed now," said Father Reese, a firm believer in God since the day he was born As Joe told him everything about Mary's condition a loud roar was heard through the house, it was beastly. "Is that the Beast," asked the second priest by the name of Father Flagg. Flagg was a young priest that had some demons within himself. He became a priest to escape the temptation of the flesh, especially the flesh of little boys but, even when he joined even that proved difficult.

"Yes, Flagg. That is defiantly the beast," said Father Reese making the cross that was signature to being a Catholic. They went up the stairs were the noises got louder and the air got colder. "Now remember Father Flagg, the demon will tell you lies and half truths. So whatever it says don't encourage it." The bitter cold was at it's worst as they entered the room to find a bound Mary….only this wasn't really Mary.

The woman wore a white nightgown that clung tightly to her body with blood staining the front of her dress. Even though it was frost bitingly cold Father Reese was stiffening at the sight of her erect nipples through the bloodied front. "You want to suck on my tits, Father," it said pushing the chest out to present the barely covered breasts. The idea was tempting to Father Reese, he had been a virgin for 40 years and there were times were he secretly craved for a woman's flesh. In his younger years he was close to losing his virginity to a prostitute in Rome and would have if he didn't look upon the cross hanging on the wall. Since then he never ever thought about committing original sin until he walked into that room. It's only testing me, he reasoned then started the exorcism.

It started with a Latin prayer were the demon cursed and mocked them wildly then it shrieked in pain at holy water was thrown upon it. In the middle of the exorcism the demon freed itself from the binds standing on the foot of the bed. The face was like a smiling death mask, it's attention was on Father Flagg. "How was that little boy in Seminary? Was his squeals of pain turn you on?" it asked laughing. Father Flagg looked at the monster in horror as it told him his secret. Through the exorcisms he had experienced with Father Reese he thought they were all fake until now. "That's a lie!" he shouted as the demon laughed at his petty desire for little boys.

"THAT'S A LIE!" he yelled as he attacked the demon but the odds were against him. He barely touched the skin of the neck when his head went the opposite direction. On his last moments he remembered a dream he had last night. He was thrown into the sea with his feet tied to limestone, seeking deeper into the abyss.

Once Father Flagg fell dead the clock chimed 2:15 AM. The demon smiled in glee as the Father Reese's back was pressed against the wall in fear. "You killed him."

"Yes….I did and he deserves it."

"You lie, every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie!"

"Oh, like the time you almost slept with a whore in Rome but never did when you looked upon the cross? Pity for you, if that cross wasn't there you would have been able to taste how sweet sin is." Reese was speechless, he wanted to ask how it knew that but kept on with the exorcism. Through the prayers, holy water, and praising of the Virgin the devil kept speaking. "I know you want it, you've been wanting it for years. You even want it now!" it said, raising up the nightgown. The body had no panties and it was shaved. The organ was red with desire as his member rose in need.

"I know what you want it, Father Reese. I know you've been masturbating every time you look at a barely dressed woman but most importantly I know you've been coveting Joe's wife."

Joe stopped praying, since Joe got married to Mary two years ago he had had 'dirty thoughts' about his wife. Every time she came for confession he thought about taking her in the confession box as well as other sacrilegious thoughts ran through his impure mind. "Come on Father," it said with a purr bucking up it's hips. "Fuck me!"

With that being said it was 2:35 AM and that was when he gave in to temptation. He was upon her getting himself undressed when Mary was allowed awareness again. She looked in horror when she knew what Father Reese was going to do to her. "Please, Father, Please no!"

"I know it's not you Mary. I will only do this once and then I'll ask for forgiveness."

"No Father!" It was too late, he was inside her. Fucking her with forcefulness that he wondered why he hadn't done this before. He actually felt like a man. As for Mary this was the most terrifying ten minutes of her life. She screamed and protested to no avail. Once Father Reese was finished with her a mixture of shock, guilt and sadness came upon her. Last month she had found her husband in bed with another woman.

Ever since seeing her husband kissing his mistress instead of confronting him she became restless. At night she would go to the clubs then later when her husband still wasn't home masturbate with anything she could get her hands on (once it was the cross) then if she was lucky she would find a random lover and take him home for the night. That's when things started to go bad. First she would see things that were never there then she would have long periods of black outs. Recently she had a dream of being taken over and over again by beautiful angels. As of this moment all she wanted was to go back to that blissful yet sinful paradise.

As Father Reese was about to kiss her cheek a bullet went through his brain, he was Father Reese no more. Mary screamed at the shot and the fresh corpse on the bed then was startled by her husband's hand. "Is that you Mary? Are you ok Mary? I'll take you to the hos-" Mary wasn't listening then but instead she was hearing a voice in her head.

_"Do you want to live with this cheating bastard, Mary? Do you want to live as a loving ignorant wife while Joe fucks some whore while you stay faithful?"_

"No"

"What Mary?"

_"Do you want to be with us in Hell were you can be really free?"_

"Yes"

"What are you talking about Mary?" Mary looked at her husband, she could feel them take over, only they let be part of the action. She saw her husband back away from the bed terrified by what he was seeing. He was about to escape when the door slammed shut on his fingers, chopping one of and breaking two others. Joe looked at his hand screaming in pain but, he didn't have time to tend to his wounded hand. His body lifted off the ground, he was begging for his life, "Mary, please, don't do this. Don't-" he was silenced forever as his body was

suddenly ripped in two by an invisible force.

Mary stood in the room in silence taking in the scene of death around her. Before her soul went with the damned she along with Legion quoted the famous line from _Paradise Lost._

"_Tis better to serve in Hell,_

_Then it is to serve in Heaven"_

Her body stood there for 5 seconds then they were all gone at 3:00 AM. In about 6 hours the police would find the bodies and it would be all over the news along with movie deals and crime novelists dying to get to the dirty details but like all crimes committed they would eventually die down and be forgotten. As years would go by the house has never been bought because people have claimed it was haunted. Legend has it that at 3:00 AM you feel the air become cold and if you listen you can hear Mary singing faintly.

_Mary, Mary quite contrary,_

_How does your garden grow?_

And if you sleep in that room you can hear Mary breathing down your neck. Don't believe me? I dare you to sleep in that room for one night. The only thing I wonder is if you can live past 3 in the morning? Go on, I dare you. _I dare you!_


End file.
